64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
Season 3 began production in 2008 and aired on CBeebies on 2010. This animation uses Adobe Flash instead of traditional animation. Episodes Below here is a chart of episodes listed in order based on the transmission order in the United Kingdom: Characters Returning * Lucy * Lucy's Mother (mentioned only) * Nelson the Elephant * Georgina the Giraffe * King Snake (depicted as a plush toy) * Boris the Bear * Tickles and Giggles the Monkeys * Molly the Hippo * Kevin the Crocodile * Toby the Turtle * Audrey the Ostrich * Doris the Duck * Herbert the Warthog * Zed the Zebra * Nathalie the Antelope * Isabel the Flamingo * The Snip Snip Bird * Alan the Aardvark * Harry the Hyena (unheard cheers only) * Ronald the Rhino * The Tic Tic Bird * William the Weaverbird (no lines) * Phoebe the Koala * Jimmy the Kangaroo * Joey the Kangaroo * Mr. Platypus * Wally the Wombat * Janice's Triplets * Reginald the Lion * Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie the Puffins * Hercule Mustache the Walrus * Thelma the Whale * Gunnar the Seagull * Georgina's Grandmother (mentioned only) * Victor the Crocodile * Sidney the Seal * Snowbert the Polar Bear * Melanie the Moose * Alfie and Charlie the Chipmunks * Randolph the Raccoon * Beverley the Beaver * Adam the Armadillo * Leopoldo the Llama * Jazz the Jaguar * Lucy's Father (mentioned only) * Patsy the Porcupine * Esmeralda the Snake Introduced * Nigel the Elephant Calf * Yasmin (mentioned only) * Robyn (mentioned only) * Lily the Ostrich Chick * Doogal the Ostrich Chick * Carrie the Cockatoo * Jocasta (mentioned only) * Aunt Louise (mentioned only) * Dentist (mentioned only) * Mr. Icy Flipper * Cousin Max (mentioned only) * Koala Mama * Tallulah the Toucan * Mr. Bison and Mrs. Bison * Barbara the Baby Bison * "Super Lucy" Gallery Animation Note: Only add in the scenes shown in almost every episode. Season 3.jpg|The opening titles Lucy in Bed (Season 3-4).jpg Close-up of Lucy in Bed (Season 3-4).jpg Window (Season 3-4).jpg Lucy and Georgina (Season 3-4).jpg Lucy Sliding on Georgina (Season 3-4).jpg Good Night Lucy (Season 3-4).jpg Lucy Sleeping on Bed (Season 3-4).jpg Season 3 Credits.jpg Concepts Series 3 Concept.jpg|A concept of the third series. Trivia * Some of the characters are given different tones. Matt Wilkinson is the replacement of Lewis McLeod. Alice Hearing was the voice of Lucy in only this season until she was voiced by Lara Wollington in Season 4; she was previously voiced by Ciara Janson in Seasons 1 and 2. * This series marks the memory of Jill McGreal and John Grace who died during production. * A setting based on a North American desert was supposed to appear as a new region, but was never shown. * This is the first season in which Thelma and Gunnar are able to talk for the first time. * Upon release in 2010, Season 3 marked the return of the series after seven years of hiatus. Category:Seasons Category:Season 3